


Alone

by Thinker90



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of a tortured soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first pieces.

I stand alone. A beacon against the darkness, I have no one else. Where I go, only my shadow follows. I am neither selfish nor heartless. I dare not allow any to follow me lest they come to harm like so many before them. Like my family. My friends. All who care about me or made pretense of caring about me. Horror made flesh. A freak, born of a union made in hell. I once thought I could lead a normal life. However, that was before my arrogance lead to the destruction of the very people I sought to protect. 

Nay, a normal life I was not meant to live. I have faced the test and come away unworthy of having happiness. Humbled and broken, in mind and body, but never spirit. To give up and to give in would be to spit on the sacred sacrifice made by my betters. The sacrifice made for me. The thought of happier times are few and fleeting. I look to the future, when I too can make a sacrifice in repayment for noble deeds. But for now, blood and pain awaits this tortured mortal. The half-ghost. Me, Danny Phantom, Daniel Fenton, joker and above all, fool.


End file.
